In the field of biometric sensing, the use of fingerprints has evolved to be one of the most widely used technologies. This fact can be illustrated and exemplified by considering the field of mobile communication technology, e.g. the use of intelligent mobile devices such as smartphones. In this field there is an increased demand for providing increased security for accessing the devices themselves and also for providing secure access to remote services such as banking services that are available via data communication networks.
In order to enable such secure access by way of fingerprint sensing, a user has to take part in a so-called enrolment procedure where information directly connected to a user's fingerprint is registered for later use in a matching procedure when actual access is to be determined. During such an enrolment procedure, the user is typically prompted to apply a finger to a fingerprint sensor several times until a complete fingerprint, or at least a large part of a fingerprint, has been recorded.
Examples of prior art fingerprint enrolment are described in US patent application publications 2014/0003677 and 2014/0003679. In the systems described in these publications, during the enrolment procedure, a user is provided with feedback in the form of information that tells the user which part of the fingerprint that is still to be recorded.
However, there are drawbacks with prior art enrolment procedures. For example, in previous known enrolment methods there are no good ways to generate progress information, neither a user friendly way to collect the required number of images that is needed for a successful enrolment.